


Moonlight

by wildwordwomyn



Category: Moonlight (2016)
Genre: Drabble, Light Angst, M/M, POV Character of Color, Queer Character, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9573050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: Tonight Chiron dreams good dreams...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first (of hopefully many) story in the Moonlight fandom. It's been a long time since I've written anything and I don't quite have either character down yet but I love love LOVE this movie so much that I had to get something down on paper, you know? Especially for Chiron. 
> 
> And as per usual I don't have a beta reader but let me know if this is crap. Be gentle though. Like I said, it's been a long time. *runs and hides*

Tonight there are no bad dreams. His mama doesn’t taunt him with her angry stare or her mean words. He doesn’t dream about that bright sunny day when punches and kicks rained down on him like tears. Juan doesn’t walk up to him with a smile in his voice, pockets full of bills and rocks.

Tonight Chiron dreams of Kevin’s lips as soft as clouds. Kisses sweeter than candy landing on his shoulder, the side of his neck, his forehead. Kevin’s arms warm, wide open to receive him. He dreams, for once, of safety, of peace. Of what it should’ve been like all those years ago.

When he wakes tomorrow, the future will bear Kevin's smile. He'll be happy to see him, to be with him, and Chiron will just be.

 

 


End file.
